<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creating Our Own World by Kaylele</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959807">Creating Our Own World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele'>Kaylele</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minecraft, Roommates, Sleepy Cuddles, Video &amp; Computer Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma let's Akaashi create a his own creative world in Minecraft. </p><p>This is pretty much just fluff and cute dorks falling in love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The next chapter will hopefully be much longer. 💙 I just wanted to get all of this tooth rotting (totally plot relevant) fluff out of the way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kozume-San." Akaashi groaned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. </p><p>Kenma was fast asleep next to him, his half black, half blond hair sticking up in all places and plastered against his face. His arms were wrapped across Akaashi's waist while one leg was draped over his thighs, successfully holding him down. They had fallen asleep on the couch again, this time from watching too much cake boss. Kenma seemed just as interested in this new show as he was Face Off. The questions of "how the fuck did they do that?", "why the fuck did they do that?" and "do you think we could do that?" continued throughout the night up until they fell asleep. Akaashi enjoyed watching Kenma get excited over the creations in the show. His eyes would get wide and starry and sometimes he would even smile or gasp. For a moment, Keiji wondered if he could ever make something that would conjure a similar reaction out of him.. though he decided that it was probably unrealistic. The things these people created were huge works of art, consisting of hundreds (if not thousands) of dollars worth of material. It would be a miracle if he even came close. </p><p>Kenma always fell asleep first, Akaashi realized. His excitement for the show would start off strong but slowly wind down throughout the evening until eventually his head would hit Akaashi's shoulder. For a while, Akaashi decided that he didn't mind.. but now he was beginning to wonder if he actually enjoyed it. If he enjoyed staying up all night watching TV with Kozume-San. If he enjoyed waking up to Kozume-San's sleepy face and messy hair. If he enjoyed the unintentional cuddles or closeness or anything else that came along with it. Surely he didn't mind it… but did he actually enjoy it? </p><p>"Kozume-San." Akaashi shook Kenma's shoulder, trying to wake him up. "We gotta get up." </p><p>"Nooooo." Kenma groaned, tightening his grip. "i's too early…" </p><p>"I need to go to work… and so do you." </p><p>"Skip work…" </p><p>"I can't skip work. I have students to teach." </p><p>"Fine" Kenma grumbled, rolling into his back before sitting up slightly. </p><p>"You know, if you want to cuddle with me you could just ask," Akaashi teased, "instead of sneakily falling asleep on my shoulder every time we binge watch tv." </p><p>"Shut up," Kenma groaned, hitting Akaashi with one of the throw pillows. </p><p>Akaashi dodged the pillow attack quickly but he didn't miss the way Kenma's cheeks heated up or how his eyes got that strange doe-y look. It was the same look he gave every time he was caught doing something strange, whether it be eating the last piece of pie at 3 am or playing raunchy dating sims on his PSP. </p><p>"Are we still recording that video today?" Kenma questioned, forcing the conversation elsewhere. </p><p>Akaashi nodded, standing up from his spot and stretching. </p><p>"Yup… but no peeking until I get home from work." </p><p>"I make no promises." </p><p>The two boys had agreed to make another Minecraft video, this time in creative mode. Although Akaashi thought it would be kind of boring if Kozume-San's fans just watched him build for hours on end so they decided to do things a little differently. Kenma gave Akaashi 2 weeks to do as much as he could in the world and then they would do a tour and show everything off. There was no rule, per say, saying that Kenma couldn't look at the world early, but Akaashi had stressed the idea of it being a "surprise" and Kenma (despite really not wanting to) agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akaashi is having a slight existential crisis</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter, but at least it's on time 😁 Also I just realized that I made this only a one chapter story. That was wrong (my bad). This will probably have like 3-4 chapters, so stay tuned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi sighed as he sat down for lunch in the empty teachers lounge. He had a tendency to stay later in his office, helping students, which meant by the time he took his lunch, most of the other teachers were already gone. He didn't mind though. No other teachers meant he typically had a nice, quiet lunch. His classes had gone smoothly as per usual but he still couldn't shake the strange feeling he had this morning. Did he really enjoy cuddling with Kozume-San? Well, obviously he did. He wouldn't have allowed himself to fall asleep on the couch so much if he didn't. A better question would be if he enjoyed cuddling Kozume-San, specifically? Would it be the same if he were cuddling anyone else? Perhaps his old dorm mate from his undergrad years? Or maybe one of his good friends from highschool? </p><p>Another sigh escaped Akaashi's lips. Really, he couldn't think of anyone who he would be comfortable enough cuddling with. No one except Kozume-San, which (really when you thought about it) didn't make any sense at all. He had only known Kozume-San for a little while; 8 months to be exact. That wasn't anywhere near enough time to get cuddling level comfortable around him… and yet… he was completely comfortable… completely cuddling level comfortable. </p><p>Kozume-San wasn't like his old dorm mate or any of his friends. He was… different. He was the shy smile that Akaashi came home to every day and the comfortable silence he relished in the evenings. He was the warm weight against his shoulder and the sleepy eyes he woke up to. He was the person who wiped away his tears when his heart was shattered and offered his own home to him. Who stayed by his side and helped him through it all… who was still helping him through it all. Kozume-San wasn't just his roommate… Kozume-San was the warm feeling of home. </p><p>Akaashi tried to remember the last time he felt like this. It had to have been years ago… when he first met Bokuto. Bokuto was the sweet feeling of friendship that turned into the warm feeling of home. A home Akaashi had grown to love and adore with every fiber of his being. A home that blew up in his face and broke his heart. A home that he hadn't really moved on from… not even now… now that a new home was slowly growing in his heart. </p><p>Akaashi felt sick thinking about it. Kozume-San was so kind and caring and compassionate but it was crazy to think that he could ever be with him. Kozume-San was his roommate, who probably didn't see him in that way and probably never would. Bokuto, on the other hand, was a liar and cheater who occasionally let his eyes go astray.. even before Kuroo… and yet Akaashi still felt some type of fondness towards him. It was a strange type of fondness, that left him feeling disgusted with himself, but it was a fondness nonetheless. </p><p>Akaashi glanced at the clock. His next class was going to start in 15 minutes and he hadn't eaten a single thing, although it didn't really matter. He wasn't very hungry anyways. Slowly, he stood up and stretched, putting his lunch box back into the fridge before heading to class. Thoughts swirled in the back of his mind for the rest of his day. Thoughts of Kozume-San sleeping and Bokuto cheating and hurt and pain and newfound feelings of infatuation. He was glad when his classes were finally over and he could go home and relax.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember to wash your hands and eat your veggies! 🐍🦎🦕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keiji remembered when relaxing used to mean laying back with a good book or taking a bubble bath or even cooking something new and delicious… but now… now relaxing was different. Make no mistake, those other things were certainly still relaxing but they weren't the type of relaxing he was used to anymore. Now relaxing was dancing around the living room with Kozume-San or curled up on the couch watching tv or doing what he was doing right now, which was recording fun videos with Kenma. </p><p>"I kept my promise." The blond teased lightly, "I didn't look at your world all day long." </p><p>"Good," Akaashi smiled up at him, taking the spare controller from his hands. "Your viewers need your genuine reaction, for once." </p><p>Kenma fake scoffed. </p><p>"My viewers always get my genuine reaction." </p><p>"You mean, sometimes your viewers get your genuine reaction?" Akaashi teased. </p><p>"Oh shush." Kenma mumbled, fiddling with the settings on his camera. "You're not in the frame." </p><p>"Zoom out more." </p><p>"Just scoot closer." </p><p>Akaashi complied, scooting his chair until it was touching Kozume-San's. The blond smiled and adjusted a few more settings before settling back and hitting record. There was no need for a formal introduction like last time. His fans were already very well aware of who Akaashi was and made a point to never shut up about it (much to Kenma's dismay). At least they were pretty sweet about it though, so it wasn't the worst thing ever… but still.</p><p>"Before we do a whole world tour, I have questions for you to answer." Kenma said, holding up his video notebook. </p><p>"Questions?" </p><p>"Yeah.. don't worry, they're all about Minecraft. Most of them are from me but some of them are viewer submissions." </p><p>Akaashi stared at him curiously for a moment before giving in and nodding. </p><p>"Question one… how long did this take you to make?" </p><p>"You gave me two weeks to complete it but I think I spent like 35 hours in total on it." </p><p>"Question 2," Kenma smiled up at him. "What's the most useful thing you learned from the internet that helped you with your build?" </p><p>"You can actually make your own pictures in Minecraft," Akaashi replied, somewhat excited. "I mean, they have paintings of course, but if you create a picture on the ground, then you can turn it into a map and hang it up in your house." </p><p>"What's the ugliest block in the game?" </p><p>"Sponge… definitely sponge." </p><p>Kenma chuckled a bit. </p><p>"Ok.. what about the prettiest block?" </p><p>"Hmm…" Akaashi thought for a moment, "Quarts is a pretty block… but I also really like the pattern on emerald blocks?" </p><p>"Emeralds? Really?" Kenma questioned. </p><p>"Not for the color, obviously, but the pattern is pretty. If they were like a nice silver or gray color, they would be the best block in the game." </p><p>"What would you use them for?" </p><p>"They would make nice flooring… or maybe an accent wall." </p><p>Kenma smiled and relaxed a little bit in his chair. </p><p>"Ok.. enough questions. I wanna see what you did." </p><p>Akaashi took a deep breath before clicking on the world and waiting for it to load. He wasn't quite sure how Kozume-San would react to the world he had created. Sure, he was pretty ok at designing things but he was nowhere close to the people who could build outstanding creations. Like realistic statues or futuristic mansions that reached from bedrock to build height. </p><p>The first thing both of them saw when the world loaded up was the fairly decent sized mansion Keiji had been working on. The main blocks were a mixture of quartz, stone brick and bone blocks along with some cyan terracotta for depth. The front of the house was decorated with red roses, poppies, various shrubs and a custom tree. </p><p>"This is…" Kenma started but trailed off. </p><p>"I know it's not the best but-" </p><p>"Keiji this is beautiful. It looks amazing." </p><p>A small blush crept onto a Akaashi's face and he secretly hoped Kenma's camera wouldn't catch it. </p><p>"Um.. let's move on." </p><p>It wasn't until they were inside that Kenma began to realize what Akaashi had done. The kitchen was placed off to the side right when you walked through the door and despite being much larger, was practically an exact replica of their own kitchen. Their table, chairs, fridge, counters and even windows were all in the same spot and matched almost perfectly with the colors on their actual kitchen. The living room was no different. Despite being larger (and having a piano off in the corner), it looked exactly like their living room. </p><p>Thankfully the hall was different, with a bunch of extra doors leading off to rooms that didn't exist in their home. They're was a second floor too and a loft that looked out over the living room. Kenma's recording room was practically an exact replica, save for it being upstairs and Keiji's room looked like a replica as well. </p><p>"So your room looks exactly the same but mine doesn't?" Kenma teased. </p><p>"I-.. I've never been in your room." Akaashi blushed. </p><p>"Maybe I'll just have to show you then." The blond whispered, loud enough for Akaashi to hear but too quiet for the mic to pick up. </p><p>Akaashi was sure his red face would be noticed by all the viewers though. </p><p>The backyard was the main selling point of the house. Akaashi had spent hours creating giant gardens and fountains and a large greenhouse. There were tiny little sitting areas and small rabbits hopping around and a trail that winded around the entire estate. </p><p>"That's pretty much all I did…" Keiji admitted sheepishly. </p><p>"It's beautiful. You did a really good job." </p><p>"Thanks.." </p><p>"You copied our kitchen and living room though." Kenma teased. </p><p>"We have a nice kitchen and living room. It fits well with this house."</p><p>"I guess." </p><p>Kenma ended the video as he always did and shut off the camera. It wasn't too late into the evening but Akaashi knew Kenma would start streaming in about an hour. Fridays were always streaming days and streaming would usually last from 8 to midnight.. sometimes longer. </p><p>"So what did you really think of the mansion?" Akaashi asked, once Kenma was settled back into his chair. </p><p>"I told you what I thought of it." </p><p>"I want your real thoughts though." </p><p>"Those were my real thoughts." Kenma assured him, resting his hand on top of his, "Keiji you're an amazing builder and I'm sure if you had more time you could probably build an entire city with houses like that." </p><p>Akaashi looked away, slightly embarrassed. He couldn't understand why Kenma was always so sweet and kind and caring and… and attractive. Thoughts of this past week flooded his mind. Kenma, fast asleep cuddling him, not wanting him to go to work, the two of them dancing around the living room and cooking together, Kenma making him lunch and chatting about videogames and complementing his design skill and even holding his hand. All of it was too much for Akaashi to handle. </p><p>"Kozume-San I-" </p><p>"Kenma." </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"You can call me Kenma, you know." </p><p>Akaashi probably could have exploded right then and there but instead he took a deep breath and continued.</p><p>"Kenma I… do you like me?" </p><p>A few moments passed as Kenma smiled and laced his fingers with Akaashi's. </p><p>"I thought that was obvious." </p><p>"I… well… it is but.. I just wanted to make sure, I guess." </p><p>"I'm assuming you like me too." Kenma mumbled, bringing Akaashi's hand to his face and kissing it. </p><p>Akaashi nodded but pulled his hand away. Kenma looked slightly surprised, but released his hold. </p><p>"I'm sorry I just…" Akaashi trailed off, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. "I don't think I'm ready." </p><p>"It's ok. Neither one of us are ready." Kenma said, smiling up at him. "We don't have to jump into anything, Keiji. We can just go slow and do whatever we're comfortable with." </p><p>Akaashi stared at Kenma, like he had just revealed some sort of forbidden knowledge. He had never really heard of two people "going slow" before. Bokuto was the type of person who wanted to jump into everything, all the time, from dating, to kissing, to sex, to living together, to everything else. Hell, if Akaashi hadn't put a stop to it, they would have been married years ago. Slow wasn't exactly something he was used to doing… but it sounded very appealing. </p><p>"You can stay for the stream." Kenma offered, "and after we can order food and watch tv." </p><p>"That sounds good." Keiji smiled. "Can we cuddle before falling asleep though?" </p><p>"We can cuddle whenever we want."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Slow and steady wins the race... And also Akaashi's heart 💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>